(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink technology, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly, which draws heat upwards and then evenly distributes heat to middle and lateral areas of the cooling fins thereof for quick dissipation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heat sinks generally comprise a plurality of cooling fins, a base block and at least one heat pipe. Exemplars are seen in Taiwan Patents Number I260962; I359254. According to these prior art designs, each heat pipe has one end inserted into the bottom side of the base block and an opposite end coupled to the group of cooling fins. In these designs, two or three heat pipes are mounted in a middle part of the base block in a parallel manner and coupled to a middle part of the group of cooling fins. Because heat transfer path is limited to the middle part of the base block and the middle part of the group of cooling fins, these designs cannot achieve comprehensive heat absorbing and dissipating effects. Therefore, the heat dissipation efficiency of the prior heat designs is low.
Further, in the designs of Taiwan Patent Numbers I428552; M337230; M354103, curved heat pipes are mounted in between a base block and a group of cooling fins. These designs need to employ a solder bonding technique to bond the curved heat pipes, the base block and the group of cooling fins together, and therefore these designs do not comply with environmental safety requirements. Further, because the heat pipes are not exposed to the outside for direct contact with the heat source component, the heat pipes can simply transfer heat indirectly, thus lowering the overall heat dissipation efficiency.